versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HeeHomeboyMokey/Invincible: A Verse Analysis
(Its been a while, but new feats have been calced here as of 4/13/19. Scans coming soon.) can this really be called a verse analysis if invincible is a part of a multiverse anyway I am almost done reading Invincible so I figure its time to quantify every Invincible feat ever, because why the hell not. The Calcs Chapter one leaves us with some rather impressive tech. According to Atom Eve, the bombs that were placed in malls regularly end up disintegrating the whole place. The height of the dude's head in the scan is 15 pixels while the explosion is 883 pixels. Average male head height is 0.23876 meters. 15/883=0.23876/x x=14.055 m I know this is somewhat lowballed, keep in mind, since perspective and what not. Y = (x/0.28)^3/1000 Y = (0.014055/0.28)^3/1000 Y = 0.126 tons of TNT, small building level, disintegrating all material within that area would likely get something as well but I find it too insignificant. Allen Soars Through the Solar System According to Omni-Man, Invincible needs to stop an old enemy who is flying in from outside the solar system and will arrive in twelve minutes. All of our numbers are already given to us. 150,000,000,000 km is Earth to Oort Cloud distance 150,000,000,000/720 = 208,333,333.333 km/s 694c, and Allen arrived even sooner than the given timeframe, so Massively Faster than Light for BoS Invincible since he easily ragdolled Allen Mark Ravages the Moon Mark whacks Allen into the moon! Fun. (Image currently unavailable, I scaled the moon with a pic of Earth like I usually do for sphere scaling) 96 pixels is the diameter of the cloud 369 pixels is the diameter of the moon Moon is 3474.2 km wide Dust cloud is 903.85 km wide Ill use one second as the timeframe Mach 2635 as a side effect of an attack first of all 30 pixels tall is the top height of the dust cloud Irregular shape, so I’ll halve the height and use volume of a cylinder, but apply 50% hollowness Dust cloud at its peak is 282.45 km tall Half of that is 141.22 km 9.06e7 km^3 is our volume or 9.06e22 cm^3 Half that is 4.53e22 cm^3 Density of basalt is 3 g/cm^3 1.359e20 kg KE = 1/2 * 1.359e20 * 903,805^2 KE = 5.55e31 J or 1.32e22 tons of TNT, or 13.22 zettatons of TNT, small planet and this is done casually Antarctic Chemistry Bomb Mark takes his science teacher to Antarctica in what must have been around 26 seconds. If you do not know, I use wordcounter to get timeframes for feats by typing in all of the spoken dialogue during that time and look at the spoken time, which acts as my timeframe. It is perfect for getting timeframes for comic feats which otherwise would not have any. First I assumed Mark started off in California, because the state Mark lives in is not specified. California seems like it matches the scenery, and it is the most populated state that Mark is most likely to live in, so I went with that for many, many calcs. Distance between Cali and Antarctica is 14182.4 kilometers. 14182.4 km / 26 sec = 545.477 km/s or Mach 1590, Massively Hypersonic+. Omni-Man's Worldwide Pitch Mark and his dad play catch, and throw a ball around the world in the time it takes to have a friendly conversation I typed everything from the beginning to the second to last panel here on word counter and speaking time is approximately 38 seconds. 40075/38 = 1054 km/s or Mach 3074.65 Average mass of a baseball is apparently 0.145 kg KE = 1/2 * 0.145 * 1054605.26^2 KE = 0.0725 * 1,112,192,261,080.333 KE = 80,633,938,928.32414 J Around 20 tons of TNT for a baseball throw Invincible Remembers Something He does it again and this time word counter says its 20 seconds Ill add another five seconds because theres some time in between here, but not much, because superspeed 40075/25 = 1603 km/s or Mach 4673.5 KE = 1/2 * 0.145 * 1603000^2 KE = 186,296,652,500 J, or 44 tons of TNT for a casual baseball pitch The Fastest Food A dumpster hits London. It was confirmed much later to be London that this hit, by the way. I didn't screw up the regional dialect, it's not my fault, officer. This feat is trickier. I tried to look up information on dumpsters to see what dumpster Mark was likely throwing. This feat is normally incalculable if I don't use gravity as a means to get my timeframe, so I'm doing that. The highest distance Mark could be throwing it upwards is around 100 km, and even then it would probably not be affected nearly as much by gravity and might not come down. So we know Mark threw a dumpster across an ocean to London, I've always assumed he has lived in Cali, so my distance by finding an arc calculator is 8064 km. The dumpster would take around 3.8 seconds to fall down that distance after reaching the apex of its height. This gives us a speed of Mach 6186, MHS+. I'll spare you the details, but I lowballed its mass by looking up information on dumpsters around this size and assumed it was 80% full of just burgers. This didn't raise the mass by much. 173.626 kg was our final mass. KE = 1/2 * 173.626 * 2,122,105.263^2 KE = 390,947,652,219,390.6 J or 93 kilotons "Power That Levels Cities" #1/TBA Around this time in the comic, there’s a dude running around with tech apparently capable of destroying cities. He is likely referring to highly populated areas. If so, 50 megatons may be a reasonable place to start. If not, just go with the baseline 6.3 megatons. Rushing Russian The Red Rush is so fast that he saves his city and gets the girl before an explosion can go off and kill a man, and no one knows what is going on. What might be even MORE impressive is the fact that Kursk's lightning is said to move at relativistic speeds in the Invincible guidebook, and the Red Rush moves all throughout Moscow presumably before the man in the page can get hurt by either the explosion or the lightning. It is hard to say what higher assumption is correct, but any of those would easily be in the FTL range but I am just going to ignore that for now. Casual Conversation During Lunar Flight The Martian Man and the Green Ghost talk while they fly from the moon to Earth. They have an exchange of two phrases each before they arrive back. Speaking time is eleven seconds. Lunar distance is 382240 km 382240/11 = 34,749.0909 km/s or 0.11c, casual relativistic feat. The Immortal is in Doubt Presumably by the time the Immortal says that he throws his enemies out of the atmosphere when in doubt, his foe has made it out of Earth's atmosphere. Speaking time is 3 seconds. Karman Line is 100 km. Cut and dry 33.333 km/s or Mach 97.2 feat. Final Tally Teacher's Mall Bombings Allen Soars Through the Solar System Mark Ravages the Moon Antarctic Chemistry Bomb Omni-Man's Worldwide Pitch Invincible Remembers Something The Fastest Food "Power That Levels Cities" #1/TBA Rushing Russian Casual Conversation During Lunar Flight The Immortal is in Doubt Omni-Man Must Go Allen Returns to Earth Outer Space Tapout NASA's Super Fast Rockets The Strongest Graduation Cap Toss College Run Midnight City's Perpetual Problem Allen Laps the Solar System Viltrumite Punch Invincible Explodes A Quick Trip to Africa Eve Crosses Oceans "Power That Levels Cities" #2/TBA Space Racer's Ray A Quick-Ish Trip to Africa A Less Quick Trip to Utah Atom Eve Saves Everyone Lunar Flight for Errands Ultimatum in the Sky Viltrumite Tech Destroys Planets Cruise Line Needs a Lift Island Quake Anissa Leaves This Planet Allen Flies Again Viltrumite Ship Shows Up Allen Magnetic Training Some Taffy Stops Guns Mile Low Club Doc Seismic's Minion Durability Doc Seismic Summons His Minions Doc Seismic Collapses a Cave Nuclear Solar Flare Hot Nuclear Pursuit Levy's Spy Cameras Conquest Gets BTFO'd Star Trek's Big Mistake Talking Head Survives Some Shit Invincible Gets Ready Universa Obtains Energy Staff of Leadership's Power Allen and Omni-Man Fly Alien Tech Crosses Galaxies Viltrum's Destruction: Large Planet level, ~10 ninatons Thragg Tears Apart Planets Las Vegas Gets Put in a Microwave Allen Predicts Viltrumite Speed Allen Returns to Earth Allen Makes an Honest Mistake Bulletproof Cleans Up Category:Blog posts